


被你叫名字很高兴

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	被你叫名字很高兴

金博洋遇到了一个难题。

他看着趴在冰场挡板上瞪着豆豆眼一脸无辜的噗桑，又看了一下已经结束了自己的合乐与奥瑟教练逐渐走远准备离开的羽生结弦——显然某位粗心的主人把他的纸巾盒给忘记了。

...要帮他送过去吗？

思考了几秒的金博洋叹气，把换下的冰刀快速的收拾好放进包里，拿过挡板上的队服外套给穿好，最后拍了拍趴在一旁的噗桑的脑袋，抓着它的小屁股拎了起来。

“就当做件好事吧。不然你的主人等会又要跑过来一趟，可麻烦了。”

金博洋把纸巾盒拿好，小跑着往羽生结弦他们的方向追过去，等终于离那人只有几步之遥时他却又愣着慢慢停下了脚步。

他听到了羽生结弦的笑声，随后奥瑟教练也跟着笑了起来。金博洋英语不太好听不懂他们在说什么，但离两人越近他越觉得自己像一条失去水分的鱼，呼吸困难。

......把东西还回去就赶紧离开吧。

金博洋深吸了一口气，看着羽生结弦的背影。

——喊他一下？

他动动嘴唇：“羽生...”

刹时间这位中国选手觉得自己的脑子突然的卡了一下，到了嘴边的几个字像是从不认识般生涩难念，陌生得不可思议。

金博洋下意识的吞咽唾液，想了想：好像也不奇怪。毕竟自己确实没怎么叫过羽生结弦的名字。

他们之间会有互动。拥抱，KC区的加油，那声变了调子的“天天”，晚宴突如其来的小蜘蛛手势......但正正经经的喊对方名字交流的情况却是少得可怜。

自己刚刚的声音显然没有引起某位日本选手的注意，金博洋叹了口气。

......好好的叫他名字吧。

Yuzuru Hanyu

这个名字的发音金博洋已经很熟悉了。他无数次的听到过这几个字母被凑在一起念出来。在冰场，在晚宴，在领奖台，在记者会。

他很喜欢。无论是这个名字，还是这个人。

金博洋下意识的捏了捏手里的噗桑——不过喊他的话。Hanyu会不会显得太生疏？Yuzuru又会不会太亲切过头？

但是以前自己队里的人在晚宴上也这样喊他，应该没问题吧...

金博洋又向前追了两步：“Yuzu？”

那位日本选手这回终于有了反应，他停下了脚步，有些惊讶的回过头。在看到金博洋的时候茫然的眨眨眼又笑了起来：“Boyang”

“你把它给落下了。”金博洋把手里的纸巾盒给塞到羽生结弦怀里。

手里突如其来的物体让羽生结弦下意识的收紧手臂夹好以防它掉下去，他愣愣的看着自家的噗桑瞪着大大的豆豆眼瞅着自己：“啊。你这小子躲在冰场里不走还要别人送回来，真不像话。”

金博洋一脸懵逼的看着羽生结弦孩子气的教育自己的纸巾盒，掐了掐大腿把忍不住的笑给憋了回去。

“谢谢Boyang了哦。”

金博洋摆摆手：“不客气不客气，又不是什么大事。”

小孩的指尖有点红，估计刚刚上冰的时候冻着了。羽生结弦眨眨眼睛：“刚刚的合乐感觉如何？明天有把握吗？”

金博洋愣了愣，下意识的把手指握成了一个拳，视线往羽生结弦身上移开了几秒，随后又认真的看回去：“我会尽全力。”

羽生结弦喜欢他的这个神情——这孩子一直都有在努力的成长。他看得到。

“天天加油。”

这是自己会的为数不多的中文，羽生结弦把它认认真真的念出来，向前拥抱了金博洋，拍拍他的肩膀。随后看着小孩一愣一愣的眨眼，耳根泛着红。

“嗯。”

后来奥瑟教练听着自己的弟子唱了一路的歌，他听不懂，但调子着实让人窒息。

“很开心吗yuzu？”

羽生结弦把自己的噗桑往上抛，又稳稳当当的接住，冲他笑了一下：“很开心哦。”

——————  
我就觉得yuzu这个称呼真挺亲切的呜呜呜

甜：哈牛儿哥~你家娃搁冰场里了我帮你拿回来了哈~  
柚：？？sorry


End file.
